kirakiraprettycurealamodefandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Genius, Cure Custard!
The Little Genius, Cure Custard! (小さな天才キュアカスタード！ Chīsana Tensai Kyua Kasutādo!) is the 2nd episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 637th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Ichika finds a flyer to do with a pudding sale that is happening that very day, so she runs to the store to buy it, only to let the young girl buy it instead. Along with Himari Arisugawa, she decides to make her own pudding, however, things don't go as well as she hoped... Synopsis The episode opens up with a voice coming from the bag. Ichika is initially shocked while Pekorin rushes to it to open it up to get someone out when the bag suddenly turns into a sweets shop. Ichika goes inside to see the kitchen but finds Chourou in the oven. Ichika initially freaks out, believing him to be a ghost, however, Pekorin recognizes him and runs up to Chourou to give him a hug but ends up passing through him. Chourou then explains that he is basically a spirit bound to the shop. He then goes on to explain the roles of the Pretty Cure. Ichika accepts because she wants to make a lot of sweets and eat them. She tries to use her Sweets Pact to conjure up a cheesecake, but the fairies tell her she has to actually make the sweet. Later, Ichika is playing basketball when she accidentally hit Himari in the head. This causes Himari to flee behind a tree. Ichika sees that Himari dropped her book and Himari races back to get her book. As Ichika looks through her mail, she notices a flyer for a pudding sale. She races to get some when she and Himari try to order the last pudding. As they try to figure out what to do, a little girl goes up to the counter and they let her buy it. As the two try to figure out what to do next, Pekorin suggest that they try to make one. They go to the sweets shop and Ichika keeps messing up. Himari tries to help but ends up rambling on about how to make Pudding which causes them to run out of time. Himari then rushes to leave as she remembers how she had a hard time with making friends so she turned to books and sweets. The next day, Himari goes back to the sweets shop. She sees Ichika trying to make pudding again so she goes to help. They were able to make the pudding and Ichika decorates one for Himari. Suddenly, a monster named Pulupulu shows up and drains the KiraKiraru from the puddings in the stores. Pulupulu then appears and tries to drain the Kirakiraru from the pudding that Ichika gave to Himari. Ichika transforms but is easily beaten. Himari then shouts at Pulupulu to stop which causes her pudding to change into a Sweets Pact and an Animal Sweet. She transforms into Cure Custard and discovers that she can run really fast, in which they easily defeat Pulupulu. After the battle, the girls relax by eating the pudding they made together.